Recently, use of an LED light emitting body as a light source has been increased throughout many industries including a lighting device industry. Thus, researches for effectively and efficiently using the LED light emitting body have been actively progressed in every industrial field.
Especially, researches for an LED lighting device as a new lighting device in a concept of substituting for a conventional lighting device have become distinguished.
However, actual counterplans of related enterprises and related markets which have no basic knowledge for the conventional lighting device have failed to satisfy expectation.
With relation to a price to which a market attaches a great importance, especially, in the case in which it is desired that an LED lighting device be substituted for a conventional lighting device, since the price of the LED lighting device is at least five times to at most twenty times higher than the conventional lighting device, it is very insufficient to substitute the LED lighting device for the conventional lighting source.
In order to overcome a dilemma for such a market formation, each enterprise has made effort on growing a market by using not a price but other variables, e.g., a reduction of CO2, increasing reliability, and the like. However, a market and a user are actually indifferent to the LED lighting device and expect that the price of the LED lighting device will be lowered.
Although it is clear that some newer enterprises have made efforts to lower the price of the LED lighting device, quality of the lighting source is deteriorated and a new side effect named ‘light pollution’ is caused as the price of the LED lighting device is lowered. The LED lighting device is frowned on by local residents and local governments who are real users.
Further, in the case that the LED lighting device is conventionally applied as scenery lighting, the scenery lighting can be viewed only in front of the LED lighting device because of the linearity of light emitted from the LED lighting device, but an image such as an advertisement cannot be seen at a side of the scenery lighting at all because it is dark. This is caused by a narrow view aperture angle due to the linearity of the light emitted from the LED lighting device. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to control light, and there is inconvenience caused by glare and light pollution.
In addition, in the case that the conventional LED lighting device is applied as a backlight to a television and the like, in which an edge emission is applied to a television with a size smaller than 52 inches and a direct emission is applied to a television with a size larger than 60 inches, there are problems in that the price of the backlight increases and also quality of the lighting in the backlight is deteriorated.
That is, a matter of primary concern in the market is to solve the above-mentioned contradiction, and a first solution is to originate a progressive idea to satisfy the user and the manufacturer in order to solve the contradiction.